Back At Home
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: Stephanie returns to her hometown for the be a star campaign , however when she sees her friends 15 year old son things get a bit more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon was driving around her hometown. The WWE had asked someone to go to Connecticut to do 'be a star campaign' and she couldn't have agreed any faster , she hadn't been to her home town in years because of how hectic her schedule had been lately and when the opportunity arose she grabbed it with both hands. She would finally get to see her childhood friends and her older family relatives who couldn't come out to see her. She pulled in to the high school and stepped out her car , she adjusted her long-sleeved pink and black patterned dress and walked into the school, her black boots making enough sound for people to look her way in awe. She was well-known , obviously, her dad was a billionaire who owned a wrestling company others would dream to have , she quickly signed a few autographs before walking into the principles office. Less than 5 minuets later she stood in front of a full school of children speaking about the be a star campaign , it was something she was passionate about and she wanted to make sure every child knew they had someone to talk to and speak out if anything was upsetting them. She spoke to the school for a full hour before the bell sounded out signalling her to end and with a final goodbye she set off towards her car. On her way back to the car her ringtone blasted from her pocket and she picked it up after seeing it was her friend Sarah.

" hey Steph , heard you were back in town doing a campaign at the school" her friend greeted.

" hey , yeah only for today and I'm back on the road tomorrow"

" oh well that sucks , sorry for asking but you couldn't do me a big favour could you?"

" yeah sure , whatever you need"

"Well Adam has just finished school and I have to work late , could you take him home for me he has a spare key for the house I'll finish work at about 5 maybe earlier" Steph looked at her watch it was half 3 so she wouldn't have to wait too long for her friend.

"yeah , where about is he?" she asked on the phone

"I'll tell him to meet you in the car park , I've got to go thank you bye" the line went dead and Stephanie placed her phone into her car before looking around for Adam.

" STEPH!" she turned round and noticed a boy walking towards her.

"hello?" she replied not recognising him.

" It's me Adam do you not remember me?" Stephanies eyes widened. He had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him , he was 15 years old but he sure as hell didn't look it. He was nearly 6ft already and he had an earring in his left ear , he was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up , he had slackened his tie and his brown hair was covered with a cap.

" Wow you've changed since I last seen you" she finally spoke.

"well yeah , you haven't seen me since I was 9 that was 6 years ago " he pointed out. Steph chuckled before telling him to get in the car. As they were driving to his house he started to play around with the radio.

" Could you please just choose one station" Steph asked and he replied by turning it over again , she took his hand off the radio and quickly let go. She couldn't believe it , she felt a spark as soon as she touched his hand. She couldn't be thinking like that , she went to school with his mother , she was more than twice his age it was wrong to think like that.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked causing her to let out a choked cough

"No I'm single" she replied.

"Really!?"

"yes , why"

"well your fucking hot , I thought you'd have loads of men after you"

" Well thanks , I think" Steph replied a blush creeping on her cheeks glad that they had finally reached the house. She got out the car and locked it following Adam to the front door. He held open the door for her as she walked through and he told her to go in the living room while he got changed. She sat on the sofa and turned the TV on waiting for Sarah to come in or Adam to come downstairs whichever came first , as much as she wanted to deny it she hoped for the latter. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long and Adam came down the stairs with just a pair of sweatpants on , he sat down next to Steph with his chest on show and she couldn't hep but look , she could tell he went to the gym as he had a six-pack and he clearly looked confident in his body.

" So what you watching ?" he asked and she shrugged passing him the remote.

" you choose , there's nothing much on"

" Oh , well I'm pretty sure we can keep ourselves entertained" he spoke with a straight look on his face making her wonder what he meant trying to calm herself down , she knew he probably didn't mean what she thought he meant , what would a young 15-year-old boy want with a 38-year-old woman. Plus there was the whole thing of it being illegal.

"Yeah sure , what would you like to do" she asked carefully.

"Well I would love to fuck you " he said boldly causing her to start to choke on her quick gasp of air "but it's up to you" Steph looked at him and she really wanted to say yes but she knew it was wrong.

"Adam , your only 15 it would be illegal"

"I didn't hear you say no" he smiled at her , his dimples on show. " plus no one would have to know , could be our little secret" he slowly stroked her leg and she looked at his hand then back at his face.

"but-" he quickly moved forward attaching his lips to her neck causing her forget what she was about to say. He licked and sucked making her let out little gasps and that's all it took for her to give in , she pushed him back and smiled at him before taking his hand.

"Okay , show me your room". He quickly stood almost dragging her upstairs to his bedroom and he locked the door behind them. She gave him a sly smile before pulled him closer and placing her lips on his. He hungrily kissed back and she sucked on his bottom lip asking for entrance and their tongues tangled together. He pulled on her hair causing her to let out a load moan and he pushed her back onto the bed crawling towards her kneeling between her legs. He lifted up the bottom off dress and groaned as he realised she had went commando and he had a perfect view of her pink flesh, In seconds he dived in placing his tongue against her clit and twirling it around before lightly sucking , she let out a sharp gasp and pulled on his hair as she closed her eyes. He added a finger to his movements which made her let out a strangled cry , she was feeling overwhelmed she hadn't had sex in a long time she forgot how much she missed it. He added another finger curling his tongue in the right place and she raised her hands holding the headboard behind her as her orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed out his name.

"Don't worry babe that was just the beginning " he smirked at her. She nodded her head before swapping places so she was on top.

"Oh , I know it was" she replied before taking off his bottoms and boxers. She licked her lips slowly lowering her head and licked the full length of his dick. She took hold of it and wrapped her lips around the end , her tongue teasing the slit. She slowly took more into her mouth and before long she was deep throating him making him shout out in pleasure.

"Fuck Steph! just like that" Adam said taking a handful of her hair as she moaned around him. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge so he let out a growl and gently pushed her off before swapping their positions again so he was back on top. He kissed his way up her thighs and each one gave her a shiver , she started squirming giving out a noise of frustration.

"Just fuck me already , will you?"

"Don't need to be told twice" Adam replied as he lined himself up against her entrance and slowly eased himself into her letting out a soft moan at the warm tightness that surrounded him. He slowly started to thrust before he picked up the pace and she called out a string of curse words feeling herself about to cum again , however she felt him pull out and she couldn't stop the disappointed whine she let out.

"What did you stop for?"

"Because I want to see you ride me" he gave her a smirk before laying on his back signalling her to get on top. She gave him a sly grin in response and crawled on top of him slowly pumping his dick before lowering herself onto him. As soon as she felt comfortable she bounced on his dick with her hands on his chest , he matched her thrusts repeatedly hitting the perfect spot and she threw her head back letting out a long moan coming for the second time to which Adam came a few seconds after. Once they came down from their high Stephanie rolled off him and let out a happy sigh.

"Wow" she chuckled and he nodded before giving her a soft kiss.

" I know , you're fucking amazing" Steph blushed and was about to speak before she heard keys opening the door downstairs. She quickly jumped up pulling her dress down and putting her boots back on before checking herself in the mirror smoothing down her hair. She gave Adam another quick kiss before walking to the door.

"Until next time babe " she said with a wink before leaving the room and joining her friend downstairs. She sat in the kitchen with Sarah catching up with each others lives and as much as she wanted to feel guilty for fucking her friend's 15-year-old son , She couldn't and as he walked past them secretly touching her ass she couldn't wait to do it again.

A/N This was a request from jeremycrawford27 hope this was what you wanted . It's the first time I've ever wrote something like this so sorry if it's not very good.


	2. Chapter 2

After she left Sarah's house she decided to ring her father , she loved being back in her home town and wanted to stay for the weekend and if that mostly included being with Adam then you wouldn't hear any complaints from her. The best thing about being the bosses daughter was that you could have time off whenever you wanted it , she didn't often ask for time off though so she felt like she deserved this time. After speaking to her father she drove to her family home , he had bought it a long time ago and they stayed there whenever they came back to Connecticut which meant it was all hers for the week-end. As she opened the door she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her smell hitting her senses reminding her of older times , when she was carefree and not touring constantly with the smell of sweat and blood. She settled herself down by the fire watching the T.V as she called Adam , who had gave her his number when she went to the bathroom before she left his house. He answered the call on the first ring.

"Hey babe , I must of been amazing if your ringing me this soon" he said cockily.

"Well I'm staying home this week-end , was just wondering if you wanted to come by"

" Of course I do , I can come round tomorrow if you want"

" yeah okay , I'll see you then"

" see you tomorrow beautiful" he replied and she was glad he couldn't see her as her face flushed red. She ended the call and walked up the stairs and drew herself a hot bubble bath , as she got in she realised it was the first time she could relax as the hot water soothed her muscles. While she was in the bath she decided to give Adam a look at what he was missing , she took a picture of herself and sent it to him , smirking at how fast she got a reply.

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow babe , looking sexy getting me hard without even being there ;) x_

_If only you were here I would make sure you're dick was well looked after x_

_Fuck it , I'm on my way x_

she chuckled at his message before getting out of the bath and wrapping her bathrobe around her , she didn't bother putting on any clothes she knew it would be a waste of time. She soon heard the doorbell and quickly opened the door with a smile on her face.

"what took you so long?" her smile dropped as she realised it wasn't Adam , it was his mom.

"I thought I'd pop round your dad said you were staying home for the week-end so i thought we could have a proper catch up.

she pursed her lips and put her smile on her face before getting out her phone to text Adam to not come round and got a reply seconds later.

_I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow babe :( x_

she sighed before following Sarah into the direction of the living room , she was happy to see her friend but her timing wasn't the best. Tonight was definitely not going as planned she was only here till Monday night and she wanted to spend as much time with Adam as she could. Sarah finally left her house late at night and the days events finally caught up to her as she went to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next day she didn't wake up till noon and she felt more refreshed then she had in a long time , she went downstairs and made herself an omelette before sitting on the sofa and turning on her T.V. Her phone suddenly made a beep alerting her to a text message , she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face when she realised it was Adam asking what time he should come round. About 4 hours later her doorbell rang and Steph all but ran to the door in excitement , for the first time in ages she felt like a teenager again as the butterflies rose in her stomach.

"Sorry I took so long , I had to see my auntie it was her birthday today" Adam apologised.

"It's fine just get in here" she replied pulling him inside by the sides of is coat and shutting the door behind him.

"Wow someone's hasty" He chuckled as her face grew a bright shade of red.

" yeah well I was expecting you last night , I was going to get myself off but you're mom was here forever"

" Okay , if this is happening no more talking of my mother " Adam grimaced.

" Deal" Steph nodded before taking his hand and leading him straight to the bedroom. After round 2 they were both out of breath cuddling into each other.

"You know I always thought you were beautiful"

" Thank you " Steph replied bashfully. She had never thought of Adam in that way he was obviously a lot younger then her , but he was also very shy and liked to hide behind his mom. She didn't know what happened to him but he transformed into a confident , mature boy in the blink of an eye.

" No need to thank me when its true , I know there's a big age gap between us but I hope that's not too much of a problem because I do like you Steph"

" You know I'm not going to lie , at first your age made me feel a little uncomfortable that's why I was so hesitant but I've realised your very mature for your age and when I'm with you it doesn't feel like such a big gap." Steph admitted.

" I'm glad you think so , since my dad left us I kind of became the man of the house and it made me grow up quite fast but it's made me the person I am today."

"I'm sorry about your dad , it must of been hard him just up and leaving like that"

"I'm happy he's gone , if this new woman meant more to him than me I'm better off without him. Now enough about him I'm Starving have you got any food in" Steph shook her head.

"No-one really stays here that often so there's not much in , but I can order us a take-out if you like?"

"yeah please , get whatever you like I'm not fussy". Steph pulled out her phone and looked up a number for a near takeaway shop before ringing up and ordering.

"they said they'll be about 30mins" Steph told Adam.

"Cool , would you like to eat it downstairs and we'll watch a movie or something"

"yeah , you can have a look in the downstairs cupboard there's a load of movies in there and I'll get the dishes out" Steph replied putting on her robe.

"sounds like a plan" Adam grinned giving her a brief kiss before putting on his pants and they both walked downstairs.

Half an hour later they were sat on the couch sharing a pizza while watching a film and Steph was cuddled into Adam who had his arm wrapped around her. He had decided to put on a horror , his tactics were that if she got scared she would cuddle into him that's what he'd heard anyway. However what he didn't know was that Steph in fact loved horrors and she didn't get scared easily I mean have you met her dad but she knew what Adam was hoping for so she decided to go along with the scared girl routine if it made him happy. After the film she heard soft breathes and turned to realise Adam had actually fallen asleep , She couldn't be angry at him he looked so innocent that she didn't want to wake him so she got a blanket from the cupboard and lied back down on the sofa before joining him in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Adam woke up on his own , he could hear Steph walking round in the kitchen. He remembered falling asleep last night and hoped she wasn't pissed.

"sorry about falling as-" Adams words died in his throat as he walked into the kitchen. Stephanie was cooking breakfast , however for some reason she was completely naked. She turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm sorry were you saying something" she said with a giggle.

"I was , but I've forgotten what it was since there's a beautiful naked woman in front of me"

"I decided on not putting any clothes on this morning , I mean I'm going in the shower after breakfast and I was hoping that you would join me" she said placing his breakfast on the table. Adam quickly walked up to her pulling her closer to him.

" Well I vote for shower first " he replied dipping his head to give her a kiss.

" Nope food first , trust me you're going to need it" she said tracing her finger down his chest. Adam gave her another kiss before sitting at the table , demolishing his food faster than he ever had before and Steph didn't waste time taking hold of his hand and walking to the bathroom. Steph got in first adjusting the temperature just right before he took off his clothes and joined her pinning her up against the bathroom tiles.

" You know I've never had sex in the shower"

"well I think its about time you do" Steph purred into his ear before he grabbed hold of her hair taking her mouth with his own , using his tongue to massage hers. She soon ended the kiss lowering herself stopping when she was faced with his dick and didn't waste any time taking it in her hand gently stroking it before wrapping her lips around the end. Adam placed his hands against the cool tiles letting out short gasps and moans as she deep throated him, when he realised he couldn't take much longer he pulled himself out of her mouth and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He quickly took hold of his member and gently eased himself inside of her both letting out sounds of pleasure before connecting their lips together. He slowly pumped himself inside of her before she shouted for him to go faster. It didn't take long before she came with a loud scream , Adam coming not long after relying on the wall to hold them up. Once they regained their breath Adam spoke first

" Fuck , sex in a showing is fucking hot"

" I know , plus it's a lot cleaner" Steph joked. They washed under the shower before getting out and going into the bedroom.

"so what's the plan for today? " Steph asked while they were getting dressed.

" It's up to you , I don't mind as long as you enjoy yourself" Steph blushed at his response , no guy had ever made her feel like Adam did and she truly did feel happy when she was with him.

" lets go out for awhile , there's a bowling alley that I usually go to when I'm in town if you fancy it?"

" yeah sure , but what if we see people we know" Adam asked hoping that Steph didn't mind getting seen with him.

" We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" she said with a reassuring smile making him smile back in return. Once they were dressed they jumped into Stephs car and drove to the bowling alley half an hour away. They payed for three games and after the first two they had both won a match each leaving the final game as the decider.

" Oh you're going down , trust me I play all the time the second game was a fluke" Steph challenged.

" Really ? I won with a strike how is that a fluke?" Adam said amused , he realised he loved it when Steph got competitive.

"It's something I like to call beginners luck , now this is what you call an expert" she replied before throwing her ball and getting a strike.

" oh no , I think that was jus a lucky shot. Now you watch me , this is how you win a match" Adam said throwing his ball, however it rolled to the side and ended up in the gutter.

" Hmmm , I guess that is how I win a match thanks babe" Steph laughed as Adam pulled her close.

" okay , you won but trust next time I wont let you win so easily"

" yeah , if you say so loser" Steph joked

" oh you're going there are you? " Adam chuckled

" Oh, I'm going there" Steph grinned , and just as she was about to kiss him a voice interrupted them making them jump apart.

" Steph is that you?" It was Shawn Michaels , Steph went to school with him he was a lovely man she hadn't seen him for years

" Hey Shawn , I haven't seen you in ages"

" I know , I've seen you on the T.V though your doing great"

" aw thanks I try my best" she said with a shy smile. " how about you , what have you been doing recently?"

"well I have my own garage now and I finally got married" he said with a proud look on his face.

" what?! who too"

" Hunter , who else?" he replied. They had been together back in school she couldn't believe they were still together.

" oh wow , that's amazing" she said as he looked over towards Adam.

" so is this your boyfriend?" he asked and she let out a nervous laugh

" Don't be silly , this is Sarahs son"

" oh my god , I'm sorry it just looked like you guys were something" he said feeling the awkwardness.

" you must be joking" she said laughing it off putting the acting lessons she had into gear.

"You're right , anyway I must be off Hunter will go mad if I'm late for his meal tonight"

"okay , tell him I say hi"

"I will do , goodbye" Shawn gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and leaving. Adam was stood with a frown on his face , he knew they couldn't tell people about them but it still hurt when she said it so easily. Once Shawn was completely gone Steph let out a sigh before turning to Adam.

"thank god he's gone" she said before realising the hurt on Adams face. "listen Ada-"

"come on lets go" Adam cut her off before walking away into the car park and into the car. Steph was hot on heels getting into the car and started the car. They were half way home and Steph couldn't bare the silence anymore.

" I'm sorry if that hurt you but people cant know about this , I could end up in jail is that what you want?"

" No of course not , but the way you said it , I mean I know people can't know but how you wrote it off so easily made me realise that you don't like me as much as I like you. This isn't just a sex thing , when I said I liked you I really meant it Steph"

"I know you did and trust me when I say I like you too , you think that was easy for me to do but I've had acting lessons Adam. It's my job to lie and act in front of thousands of people , yet just then I almost gave it away , that was really hard for me to do but if I didn't Shawn would of told everyone he wasn't known as the school gossip for no reason he lives for it and then what , I go to jail everything I work for gone and you'd never see me again" Steph explained and Adam sighed she was right.

" I know I'm sorry , I guess I just wish we could be a couple in front of everyone"

"yeah me too , but when you're 18 trust me no one will stop me from telling the world how much I care about you"

"me either" Adam smiled before giving Steph a kiss and they returned to her house to have some fun. 18 may be awhile away but if he had to wait that long to show Steph off then he would until then this would have to be their little secret.


End file.
